(Fuli x yo)amor entre humano y animal
by Francisco211
Summary: un día mientras Fuli busca a su novio kion,descubre que este ya no siente nada por ella y que la a remplazado por tifu Fuli con el corazón roto se va corriendo de las praderas para no tener que ver a kion nunca mas
1. Prologo

era una tarde hermosa en las praderas y la guardia del leon acababa de patrullar asi que cada uno se fue para sus casas y mientras tanto con uno de los miembros de la guardia del leon

mas específicamente con una chita con ojos verde esmeralda llamada Fuli que se arreglaba para ir a visitar a su amor kion

después de unos minutos termino de arreglarse y se fue a buscar a su novio a la roca del rey para pasar la tarde con el

después de caminar por un rato llegó a la roca del rey y subio a la sima y se encontró con la reina Nala

Fuli:buenas tardes majestad–dijo haciendo una reverencia–

Nala:buenas tardes Fuli bienes a buscar a kion ¿verdad?

Fuli:si así es,¿esta aquí?

Nala:no el no esta salio,creo que dijo que iría a las cataratas hakuna matata

Fuli:oh esta bien gracias majestad adios–dijo y se fue asía las cataratas hakuna matata–

 ** _pensamientos de Fuli_**

 _desde hace dos semanas kion se a estado comportando raro ya casi no me presta atención y se va de la roca del rey antes de que yo llegue,pero tal ves allá una explicación para eso_

 ** _Fin pensamientos de Fuli_**

después de que otro rato más Fuli llego a las cataratas hakuna matata y empezó a buscará a kion hasta que pudo escuchar su voz y la fue siguiendo hasta que lo vio a lo lejos,pero antes de que se asercara pudo notar a alguien más al lado de kion y era tifu

Fuli se quedó en donde estaba y empezó a espiarlos para ver que estaban haciendo

 ** _Mientras tanto con kion y tifu_**

tifu:kion...no estoy segura

kion:vamos tifu,no pasará nada,además nadie lo sabrá

tifu:pero...¿que hay de Fuli?,ella es tu novia

kion:si pero ya casi no me gusta,antes si me gustaba pero ya no y tu eres más hermosa que ella así que...¿quieres ser mi novia?

tifu:yo...esta bien,si kion si quiero ser tu novia

kion:genial–dijo y le dio un beso en los labios–

 ** _Volviendo con Fuli_**

cuando Fuli escucho todo lo que kion dijo de ella se le rompió el corazón y se fue corriendo de alli,pero no fue asía su casa sino que se fue de las praderas y siguió corriendo y corriendo

no le importaba hacia donde iba,simplemente queria alejarse de las praderas y de kion tanto como fuera posible

en el cielo se empezaron a formar nubes de lluvia y en menos de unos minutos empezó a llover increíblemente fuerte

a Fuli no le importo el que se pusiera a llover y siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas,ese momento pasaba por su mente una y otra ves,el momento en el que kion dijo todo eso

Fuli al estar distraída no presto atención al frente y resbalo con un charco de lodo asiendo que callera por una colina y empezó a rodar por la colina hasta que choco con algo y se golpeó la cabeza haciendo que quedara inconsiente

no muy lejos una persona cubierta para no mojarse de la lluvia vio el cuerpo de Fuli inconsciente

se aserco corriendo hacia Fuli,la cubrió,la cargo y se fue corriendo hacia su casa

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Narra Fuli_**

Fuli:auch...¿que paso?

me desperté y sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y en mi pata,no sabía lo que había pasado hasta que recordé lo que vi ayer y el que me había ido de las praderas y lo último que recuerdo es que me quede inconciente

Fuli:¿donde..donde estoy?

estaba en...bueno no lose,no párese una cueva así que no tenía idea de donde estaba y luego note que estaba acostada en...bueno..tampoco lo sé,pero es blando y suave

???:oh ya deapertaste

me volte y vi que había un...!un humano¡

sabía lo que eran los humano,son peores que las hienas y también son más peligrosos,aveces aparecen unos cuantos en las praderas y matan a muchos animales,antílopes,zebras incluso van a las lejanías y matan a chacales y hienas

otras veses atrapan a animales y se los llevan a quien sabe donde pero nunca los volvemos a ver además de que usas unas cosas que matan a los animales sin que siquiera se aserquen

cada ves que iban los reyes ordenaban que todos en las praderas se escondiera y que no salieran hasta que se fueran,ni siquiera yo y la demás guardia debía salir porque nos matarían en segundos

hasta me sorprendió que incluso janja y su clan fueran lo suficientemente listos para no asercarse a ellos

lo único que ise fue gruñirle para que se alejara de mi peropero el nisiquiera se inmutó y se quedó parado hay viéndome

creo que me matará y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo ya que tengo una de mis patas rota y no puedo levantarme..este es mi fin

???:oye tranquila no te are daño

Fuli:si como no

???:enserió,te juro que no te are nada

Fuli:un momento...¿me entendiste?

???:si

Fuli:¿p..puedes entenderme?,¿entiendes lo que digo?

???:por supuesto

Fuli:...[¿!!Que¡¡?,¿!puede entenderme¡? se supone que los humanos no entienden lo que decimos...!pero el puede entenderme¡]

???:oye estas bien?

Fuli:¿c..como...

???:como..que?

Fuli:¿!como es que entiendes lo que digo¡?

???:oh bueno desde hace tiempo entiendo lo que dicen los animales y..bueno..por eso entiendo lo que dices

Fuli:p..pero como?

???:no lo se un día simplemente desperté,salí a la calle y un perro de una casa me dijo "hey aléjate esta es mi casa" y luego de eso me fui corriendo a mi casa y me quedé hay por todo un dia y así es como descubrí que podía hablar con los animales

Fuli:oh..!pero aun así no te me aserques¡

???:¿porque?

Fuli:porque se que me matarás como todos los humanos matan a los animales

???:oye tranquila no te matare ni te haré daño

Fuli:¿!y como se que no me estas mintiendo¡?

???:bueno pues porque si te quisiera haber matado ya lo abría echo mientras estabas inconsciente y además yo te traje aquí y si te fijas bien te vende tu pata porque estaba sangrando un poco

cuando dijo que me vendo mi pata mire mi pata y tenia una cosa blanca enrollada en ella

Fuli:que es esto?

???:es un vendaje,se utiliza para curar un sangrado yo te lo puse cuando te traje aqui

Fuli:oh...

???:ves?,no quiero hacerte daño simplemente quiero ayudarte

Fuli:pero...¿porque?

???:bueno...cuando supe que podía entender a los animales me empece a hablar con ellos pero sin que las demás personas me vieran porque seguramente pensarían que estaba loco y cuando veía que tenían un problema les ayudaba,es por eso que me gusta ayudar a los animales

Fuli:oh ya entiendo,perdón por creer que me matarias

???:no te preocupes solo tenias miedo eso es todo porsierto ¿como te llamas?

Fuli:me llamo Fuli,¿y tu?

Francisco:me llamo Francisco es un gusto conocerteconocerte Fuli

Fuli:igualmente

intente levantarme pero no recordaba mi pata rota y cuando la apolle me dolió mucho y me volví a acostar

Fuli:!auch¡

Francisco:estas bien?

Fuli:si,pero me duele un poco

Francisco:no podrás caminar por unos días así que será mejor que no apolles tu pata

Fuli:esta bien

Francisco:ok espera aqui

Fuli:a donde vas?

Francisco:a traerte de comer,¿no tienes hambre?

Fuli:pues..si un poco

Francisco:ok espérame aquí y no te muevas

Fuli:ok

Francisco se fue y yo me quedé acostada en...aun no se en que estoy acostada

luego de unos momentos Francisco volvió a donde yo estaba

Francisco:ya volvi

Fuli:que bien,emm Francisco ¿en que estoy acostada?

Francisco:ah,es una cama

Fuli:es muy cómoda,¿siempre duermes aquí?

Francisco:si,bueno no en esa cama yo duermo en la cama que esta en mi cuarto

Fuli:oh ok

Francisco:ok y Fuli,¿alguna ves has comido carne cosínada?

Fuli:bueno e comido carne pero no carne cosí nada,¿que es eso?

Francisco:bueno es carne solo que cosínada y sabe mejor que la carne cruda

Fuli:enserió?

Francisco:si pruebala

Fuli:ok

probé un poco de la carne que Francisco me dio y...!sabia increíblemente bien¡

seguí comiendo la carne hasta que ya no quedó nada pero vi que Francisco aun tenia un poco de la suya

el noto que estaba mirando la carne y me volteo a ver así que dejé de mirar la carne

Francisco:la quieres?

Fuli:no,estoy bien

Francisco:tranquila puedes tomarla

Fuli:de verdad?

Francisco:si

Fuli:esta bien

comí la carne y me la terminé muy rápido y luego Francisco se paro y empezó a caminar salir de donde yo estaba

Fuli:espera a donde vas esta ves?

Francisco:puea pensé que querrías descansar así que me iba a ir fuera del cuarto

Fuli:es que no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día,me voy a aburrir

Francisco:lo se pero no puedes caminar...amenos que...

Fuli:amenos que que?

Francisco:amenos que me dejes cargarte

Fuli:oh...pues...creo que es mejor que quedarme aquí todo el día así que...si,si puedes cargarme

Francisco:de acuerdo

Francisco se me aserco,me cargo y me llevo fuera del...cuarto o así es como el dijo que se llamaba el lugar en el que estaba

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


	3. Capitulo 2

**_Narra Francisco_**

después de que cargue a Fuli salí del cuarto y fui a la sala de estar y la coloque sobre el sofá

Fuli:que es esto–dijo refiriéndose al sofa–

Francisco:es el sofá

Fuli:es cómodo,no tanto como la cama pero igualmente es comodo,¿y que es eso de alli?–dijo apuntando a la tele–

Francisco:es una television

Fuli:y para que sirve?

Francisco:bueno es algo que los humanos utilizamos para entretenernos

Fuli:como?

Francisco:pues la encendemos y nos la quedamos viendo por muchas horas

Fuli:simplemente te sientas aquí y miras eso todo el día?

Francisco:bueno no todo el día más o menos como una hora o una hora imedia

Fuli:y que es eso que esta al lado?

Francisco:es una consola de video juegos con eso me paso como 2 horas jugando

Fuli:osea que solo te quedas aquí sin hacer nada?,que aburrido

Francisco:pues lo dices porque no tienes las mismas costumbres que nosotros

Fuli:puede ser

Francisco:hagamos algo,encendere la televisión y si no te gusta aremos otra cosa ¿ok?

Fuli:esta bien

encendí la televisión y la deje en un canal de comedia y a los pocos minutos paresia que a Fuli le gustó porque se empezó a reír mucho

 ** _Narra Fuli_**

después de unos minutos de que Francisco encendió la televison me empezó a reir porque se me hacía gracioso lo que pasaba en la televisión

Francisco:hey Fuli,¿quieres que le cambie a otra cosa?

Fuli:hay más?

Francisco:claro que hay más no solo hay de comedia también hay de terror,acción,suspenso,etc

Fuli:puedes cambiar a uno de esos?

Francisco:ok

 ** _Narra Francisco_**

puse un canal de películas de acción y justo estaban pasando la película de flash

Francisco:o que bien la película de flash

Fuli:quien es flash?

Francisco:es un super héroe que tiene el super poder de ir a la velocidad del rayo y corre muy rapido

Fuli:!eso es imposible¡

Francisco:lo sé es simplemente una película pero aún así es tan increíble

Fuli:pero no es real?

Francisco:no,solo es una pelicula

Fuli:!si,sabía que no había nadie más rápido que yo¡

Francisco:que acaso no te gusta que allá alguien más rápido que tu?

Fuli:no,además en la guardia del leon yo era la más rápida en las praderas

Francisco:guardia del leon?

Fuli:si,somos...o bueno son un grupo de animales que protejen las praderas y al siclo de la vida

Francisco:tranquila en cuanto tu pata este sanada podrás volver a tu hogar con tus ami...

Fuli:!no,no quiero volver¡

Francisco:¿que?,¿pero porque?

Fuli:es...algo que no quiero contar

Francisco:está bien,lo entiendo

Fuli:Gracias,¿pero te puedo preguntar algo?

Francisco:claro dime que pasa?

Fuli:tu porque estas alejado de las demás personas,porque según veo estamos en bosque y no hay mas personas aquí

Francisco:bueno...te lo dire,yo antes vivía en la ciudad y era feliz allá hasta que...

Fuli:hasta que que?

Francisco:hasta que descubrí...que mi novia me engañaba y además con un "amigo" así que terminé con ella,pero luego de un tiempo me empezó a incistir que volviera con ella a cada rato no me dejaba en paz en ningún momento,así que tome mis cosas y me mude aquí lejos de la ciudadciudad para que no me encuentre

Fuli:enserió?

Francisco:si,es por eso que decidí alejarme de la ciudad y de mi ex novia

Fuli:oh..ahora entiendo,bueno ya que me dijiste lo tuyo yo te diré mi razón de porque estoy aqui y es que es lo mismo,mi ex líder kion era mi novio hasta que supe que me engañaba y eso iso que me doliera tanto que me fui para alejarme de el

Francisco:oh..lamento que tu novio te allá engañado se te debió aber roto el corazon

Fuli:si y igualmente lamento que tu novia te allá engañado

Francisco:no te preocupes de seguro tu y yo encontraremos a alguien que nos ame de verdad

Fuli:enserió lo crees?

Francisco:claro que si,además quien no quisiera estar contigo eres hermosa

Fuli:g..gracias–dijo algo sonrojada–

Francisco:de nada,¿quieres seseguir viendo la televisión?

Fuli:claro

Francisco:de acuerdo–dije y me puse a ver la television junto a Fuli–

 ** _CONTINUARA_**


End file.
